dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Mxyzptlk's Mischief
St. Patrick's Day is a St. Patrick's Day-themed seasonal event that occurs in the month of March. The event showcases St. Patrick's Day throughout Metropolis and features St. Patrick's Day-themed items and unique missions and locations for the Player Character to explore. __TOC__ Story 2011 Mister Mxyzptlk has learned of the legends surrounding the mystical leprechaun, and has become intrigued by the tales of little green men using their powers to hide pots of gold from those that would seek to steal their treasure. This imp from the 5th-Dimension has appeared in Metropolis, where he uses his own powers to enact mischief in the guise of these legendary creatures. Content 2011 *'A Fool and His Gold' (daily): Find Mister Mxyzptlk's Mxy Pixies and perform errands to appease the imp. *'Explore Mxyzptlk's Metropolis Haunts' (daily): Visit some of Mister Mxyzptlk's favorite Metropolis destinations. *'Pot O' Gold': A special Vendor kiosk filled with St. Patrick's Day-themed items, trinkets and Costume Style pieces. *'St. Patrick's Day-themed Armour Style Sets': Obtainable from Pot O' Gold is the Celtic style set. 2012 *Additional St. Patrick's Day-themed Styles: Obtainable from Pot O' Gold in the JLA Watchtower and Hall of Doom. 2013 *Additional base items: Pot O' Gold (Base Item) and Sparkly Rainbow 2014 *New costume styles: Lucky Leather Bomber and the Soder Helmet, plus a new Base Item furniture set: Pub. 2015 *New styles: 5th Dimensional Hair and Tricky T-Shirt, a new trinket Four-Leaf Clover plus more new pub related base items. 2016 *New style: Green Tux T-Shirt plus an emblem: Knotwork Emblem *Two new auras: Rainbow Aura and Shamrock Aura *More seasonal themed base items *New consumable: Clover Bomb 2017 *New styles: Celtic Crown and Pot of Gold Backpack *Two new auras: Enchanted Aura and Colorful Clover Aura *Two new collections: A Collection of One and Jnk Frm th Ffth Dmynshyn *Membership gift: Mxy's Membership Man Purse *More seasonal themed base items 2018 *New orbital strike: Shamrock Strike Uplink Device *New style: Druid Antlers *More seasonal themed base items 2019 *New style: Blighted Eye *New emblems: Celtic Diamond Emblem, Celtic Shield Emblem, Celtic Triquetra Emblem, Rainbow Emblem, Enhanced Celtic Diamond Emblem, Enhanced Celtic Shield Emblem, Enhanced Celtic Triquetra Emblem, Enhanced Rainbow Emblem *New collection: Veil Between Worlds *More seasonal themed base items Characters Locations *Metropolis Races *Daily Planet Aerial Movement Challenge: Shenanigans! *Daily Planet Agile Movement Challenge: Shenanigans! *Daily Planet Swift Movement Challenge: Shenanigans! Feats Collections and Investigations *Collections: Four-Leaf Clover *Collections: Veil Between Worlds Base Items *Base Items: St. Patrick's Day **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2013 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2014 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2015 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2016 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2017 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2018 **Base Items: St. Patrick's Day 2019 Gallery File:MxyWatchtower.jpg File:MxyHallofDoom.jpg File:StPatricksDayRainbow.jpg 2012 File:mxyz_1_650.jpg File:mxyz_3_650.jpg File:Mxy2012 3.jpg 2013 File:StPatricks2013 1.jpg File:StPatricks2013 2.jpg File:StPatricks2013 3.jpg File:StPatricks2013 4.jpg 2014 File:721.jpg File:StPatricks2014 1.jpg File:StPatricks2014 2.jpg 2015 File:StPatricks2015 961.jpg File:StPatricks2015 962.jpg File:StPatricks2015 963.jpg 2016 St Pat 822.jpg St Pat 961.jpg St Pat 823.jpg 2017 SPD 501.jpg SPD 622.jpg SPD C6-FhOYWgAA pKz.jpg large.jpg C77x1MqVwAAvuig.jpg large.jpg 2018 DYG0fasU8AA- OK.jpg large.jpg EV 821.jpg EV 822.jpg 2019 EV 901 (2).jpg EV 903.jpg EV 905.jpg EV 904.jpg EV 921.jpg Trivia Category:Events